The Hunter, the titan and the son of Posideon
by LadyGrey0612
Summary: The giant War has been won, so the seven travel to New York, where unfortunately for Percy a descion is made that impacts his life (Crap at summaries )
1. Going Home to dad

**A/N: In this version, Percy and Annabeth and the six have defeated Gaia and the giants and are presently returning to Olympus. ( Haven't read House of Hades fully yet)**

**P.S. Dont own a thing. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

Percy

As we returned to Olympus, Annabeth pulled me aside. 'Percy I am sorry to say this' my eyes widened as tears began to fall. She couldn't possibly say what I was thinking she was going to say. 'But we need to break up' she finished eyeing me wearily. 'Why?' I squeaked, not exactly living up to the Hero of Olympus status. She simply looked at me tears forming in her eyes

'Because being with a hero is too hard. '

and she left.

Nico and Jason found me still sitting in the spot she'd left me an hour later. They both looked solemn. Nico knelt and gently took me by the shoulders, shaking me out of my stupor. 'Percy its okay, Annabeth told us and quite frankly she's gone mad. don't worry your cousins are with you.' I looked at Jason, who gave a silent nod in affirmation. I smiled at them gratefully because if I didn't, I could tell they were going to run for cover. 'Thanks Nico Where are we?' Nico grinned, relief washing over him. 'We're actually at the Empire state building. Annabeth has gone to Camp Halfblood to fill in Chiron.'

I slowly nodded and brushed myself off.

'Lets go'

**A/N: Please Review, need all the help I can Get :)**


	2. We enter the Asylum

**A/N: Don't own a thing, everthing belongs to Rick Riodran **

Percy

When we entered the throne room we stopped.

Because before us was a madhouse.

Jupiter, not Zeus sat glaring at Heras throne while dad and Pluto, not Hades watched him sympathetically. Vulcan gleefully set fire to a screaming Aphrodites dress while Ares absentmidely sharpened an axe. Minerva apparently couldn't decide which form to take and kept flickering between her and Athena but both faces held the same blank, staring expression. Hesita watched from the hearth amused, Apollo and Artemis argued over when Apollo was to ride his sun chariot, Bacchus (Dionosysus ) snored and Demeter idly grew vines around an infuriated Hermes.

Jason,Nico and I grimaced. This wasn't going to be easy. With a deep breath I stepped forward and the others stood behing me. I could see Nicos eyes gleaming and Franks hands turn into the ceslestial bronze claws his dragon form had. Jason stood facing my dad while I faced his and Nico face the bored looking Orcus.

'Olympians!' I yelled.

Then there was silence.


	3. The Olympians Listen and Obey

**A/N: I Own Nothing**

ARTEMIS

When Perseus yelled, amazingly we all stopped and looked at him. Father looked up from glaring at Heras throne to smile warmly at his nephew. I could see the relief on Perseus face when he saw father smile.

'Thank you now i am sorry but control yourselves I have just climbed out of Tartarus been dumped, and defeated Gaia Ive had a hard day.'

and we all listened.

Bacchus woke, and changed into the useless Dionosyus and Orcus changed back into Hades. Vulan however, was more childish in his roman form, Minerva still flickered and Father didn't change but that was on account of the roman son that stood proudly at Perseus left.

Apparently the roman son had other ideas.

My half-brother glared at father with the same venom I have seen in Thalia. Normally when she gets like this on the hunt, the other hunters take a few steps in the other direction due to the electricity quite literally at her fingertips. The boy stepped forward 'Father change please. We need the whole Olympian council . Especially its king.' We all raised an eyebrow at the now stunned king of the gods. 'But - you - are ro-man!' father eleqountely yelled.

My half brother rolled his eyes ' Now father.'

Father changed, grumbling all the while. When he changed back to Zeus, he grinned at the boy. 'Thank you Jason, son of Jupiter . He was getting quite annoying.' Jason nodded and stepped back behind Perseus but still at his left.

'Dad that means you aswell y'know?'

A small latino boy stepped around the three and glared at Vulan still burning Aphrodites dress. To our amusement, the mighty god of fire and forges pouted at the boy. 'But its fun' he retorted childishly. Father rolled his eyes at another sons complete idiocy. He fingered his master bolt, but the apparent son of vulan beat him to it. Vulcan yelped as a ball of fire caught him in the chest. Looking at his son approvingly, he turned into the much sterner Hepheatus, one of my less despicable brothers. The boy nodded to Perseus and disappeared in shadow. the son of Hades eyes were glowing.

A girl with kaldiscope eyes looked scathingly at Aphrodite who was frantically batting at the flames in her clothes. How she is techinaclly my aunt, is beyond me. ' mother please stop your giving your children a bad reputation.' Hepheatus raised an eyebrow at his wife, who glared at her daughter while waving a hand over her clothes mending them instantly.

We all turned back to Perseus as he cleared his throat.

'It occurs to me you need a queen.'


	4. The Queen Returns

**A/N: Don't own a thing **

Artemis still

We all waited in anticaptation, Father more hopeful than the rest of us as Perseus glanced upwards. 'My lady I know you are listening but it is time to stop your husband needs you.' Suddenly my step mother appeared in a haze of gold light. She smiled and bowed her head to Perseus surprisingly. Apparently the demigod hating queen of the heavens was turning over a new leaf. She turned and walked to her throne at my fathers side.

Father looked at Perseus impressed. 'Young Perseus you have done the impossible yet again. Can you further that ability ...' He gestured sadly to my blank looking sister Minerva/Athena. Her transformation had been the most terrifying but thats only because Athena rarely consorts with the romans.

Perseus nodded and held out his hands , so did jason and the son of Hades, Nico. We watched with raised eyebrows as the combination of lightening, fire and water hit the middle of the throne room , creating the Athena Pathenos. Hesita and I slowly got up and gripped Minerva/Athena by the shoulders, forcing her to see the statue.

And she smiled.

Slowly, she changed into Athena and stayed that way. We all let out the breath we hadn't realised we had been holding when her aspect held. To Posideons surprise, my sister got up from her throne and hurried to the young Perseus who looked terrified. She stopped just before she ran straight into him. 'Thank you Perseus you have shown that I was wrong about the children of Posideon you are a true hero of Olympus. On the other hand my daughter.. I am truly sorry she isn't exactly a child of wisdom.'


	5. I am given a role

Percy

As Athena made her way back to her throne the other Olympians simply gaped at her. I wasn't surprised, I was quite stunned myself. Zeus looked at me as if remembering something. 'What was that about defeating Gaiaa Nephew?' he queried hopefully.

thirteen sets of eyes swung in my direction.

I sighed and launched into my story from when we left Camp Jupiter to Annabeth and I falling into Tartarus. The fall of Gration, which caused Artemis to look at me weirdly, travelling to the doors of death, Kronos redemption and evetually the weakening of Gaiaa herself.

I made sure to tell them clearly that Gaiaa was only weakened, she wasnt asleep or defeated. Zeus looked gleeful none the less. Apparently we wern't going to be fried for our yeling. The other Olympians now regarded us with looks of respect. Ares himself got off his throne and bowed to me while dad looked beside himself with pride. Just then the fates appeared.

Clothos bowed to me while her sister simply smiled eerily. 'You have done well demigods especially you , son of Posideon. As we know Zeus wil only offer it again, we will do it first. ONLY , you cannot deny it. Kneel.

I knelt like the good demigod I was. At the back of my mind I wandered idly what the fates wanted to make me a god of.

'Rise Percy , Titan of time, of heros, of Swordmanship and tides. Your roman form will be Perseus Ultor. Your sacred animal your pegasus blackjack and the scythe and hourgalss of time your symbols of power. Use them well.'


	6. I give some rewards

**A/N: Don't own a thing everything belongs to Rick Riordan **

Artemis

As the three sisters disappeared, we watched Percy grow fifteen feet in height. To Aphrodites apparent glee, his clothes change to a simple black waistcoat and black jeans with a white shirt underneath, hiding a toned body. His face bacme slightly more matured and handsome, and Kronos Scythe appeared in his right hand while the hourglass of time appeared on his waistcoat in the form of a fobwatch. Father cleared his throat.

'Percy it is a great honour to be what you are do not abuse this power. But let it be known that Olympus is forever behind your desicions. You will automatically become a member of this council, but you also have the power to create your own since the titan council is near extiction.'

Father sat on his throne and we all leant forward in interest as Percy turned to his friends. Aphrodite, Hepheatus, Hades and Posideon watched with particular interest.

Percy

I glanced at my friends and then back at Zeus, my desicion set. In my mind, Zeus chuckled.

'Why Nephew may I ask about the son of Mars and daughter of Aphrodite?'

'i want to change the meaning of being a son of Mars or a daughter of Aphrodite' I replied simply.

'Very well come and stand in between me and your father.'

I made my way cautiously toward Zeus, careful not to step on any of my friends. who scattered anyway. When I was standing beside Zeus, he waved his hand and a throne of celestial bronze appeared in between him and dad. I sat down gratefully as power corsed through me making me feel energised. Zeus patted me on the shoulder and turned to the others, who stood bewildred.

'By the will of our new Olympian you six are now his council . you and only you. You will report to Percy at his choosing and will have loyaltly to him and only him.

'Jason Grace, son of Jupiter step forward.' Jason staggered forward so he faced his fathers other aspect. ' Son of Jupiter, because of you watching Percys friend in his absence, and the loyalty you have shown since then, He has decided to create you minor god of Storms and Loyalty. You will be the ambassodor of Percy for camp Jupiter, but you are free to come and go as you choose. '

A bewildred Jason nodded, bowed to me and walked and sat at the foot of my throne. Zeus nodded to Hades who grinned.

' Nico , my own son step forward.'

Nico walked to face Hades.

' Son according to Percy you have a control of sorts with the ghosts so he has decided you will become minor god of the fallen aswell as that you will bear the title king of the ghosts and god of Loyalty the same as young Jason here you will become Perseus ambassodor but for Camp Halfblood. Same applies.'

Nico mimicked Jasons actions.

Hepheatus looked gleefully at his son Leo.

' son you will become minor god of fire and machinery. You have also proved your worth to Perseus and Posideon who has allowed you to have the ability to enter his domain and has given you control of the cyclops forges.'

a stunned Leo walked robotically to the foor of my throne, hurridely bowing as he walked.

An enraged Aphrodite spoke next.

'Piper, due to your character Percy has crerated you goddess of Compassion and Peace. Apparently I need someone to control my actions.' She finished bitterly.

A laughing piper walked to Jasons side. Leaving an unsure Frank and Hazel.

Ares and Hades looked at one another and nodded, shifting forms so they became Pluto and Mars. Mars stepped back so Pluto could speak first. Pluto looked sadly at Hazel.

'Daughter I am sorry for my past actions to you, to Nico and to Bianca. However, you have shown that a child of Pluto is worth something so Perseus has created you goddess of Wealth and self-sacrifice.' He stepped back and nodded to Mars who moved forward and clapped a terrified Frank on the shoulder.

'You my boy have been created minor god of transformation and strategy. You are given the powers of strategy so that the people respect you in battle as you are, not simply because you are a child of Mars.' The two gods finished and made there ways back to their thrones as the last of my bewildred council made their way to the foot of my thone.

' Let us depart then. Artemis, Apollo stay with Perseus so you know when to rise the moon and the sun.' Zeus boomed as he and Hera flashed out. The other Olympians gave me thumbs up to me and their children as they flashed away. Dad gave me a back breaking hug . ' I am so proud.' and he too left.


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Don't own a thing **

That left me, Artemis, Apollo and my council. Artemis , Apollo and I shrunk ourselves down. I turned to the highly esteemed gods sheepishly ' Just keep on doing what you are doing, but Apollo if you are late in your duties I herby give Artemis permission to convince you otherwise.'

Apollo groaned, but smiled all the same as he flashed away. Artemis leant in and hugged me. 'Thanks you Percy You have no idea how long I have been waiting to punish the idiot without fear of fathers anger.' I smiled and nodded ' Its alright Artemis, you and Apollo are welcome at Camp Half-blood anytime, but please remind Thalia that the hunters cant kill a camper.'

The eternal Maiden grinned as she flashed away.

I turned to my council ' Lets go to Camp!'

Artemis

As I flashed away, I let my thoughts wander to the young titan that I had just left. He was different from the rest I knew very well. He had the respect of the council, my father and Zoe before she died and not that they would admit it freely, my hunters as well. I almost fell into the pacific Ocean when realisation sunk in, Diana my roman aspect began to taunt me in my own subconscious.

I was in love with another Son of Poseidon.

I was in love with Percy.

Percy

My council and I flashed to the front of the big house. We looked at each other, sniggering. cabins had appeared either side of the big house. A lightening blue marble cabin stood the left of the big house, and a stygian iron cabin stood to its right. A golden cabin stood on the other side, and a white marble cabin with lit braziers at is entrance stood at the end. On the other side of Jason's cabin stood a rustic wooden cabin and what can be only described as a bomb shelter. The campers surrounded them wondering aloud who the new gods were. Forcing myself not to openly exclaim who I was, I marched towards the big house grabbing Nico and Jason's collars as I went.

When we entered the big house, we found Chiron reading. When he saw us, he got to his feet and bowed. ' Hermes just came and told me, Percy I am so proud of you. Do you wish for you identity to be known now? The campers haven't been told, but they are curious about the cabins as you can imagine." I was still surprised that Chiron bowed to me that I didn't even answer. Nico had to elbow me in the ribs for me to answer. ' Thanks Chiron. Maybe wait for the campfire. It will be kind hectic when everyone realises that the next generations of the titan council is staying at camp.'

My council burst out laughing as Chiron smiled and nodded. ' What will my duties be Lord Percy?' he asked. I waved my hand. ' Chiron, you can call me Percy having people that know me is quite weird and you will remain as the activities director but I will take over the close combat classes and Nico here will sort of oversee everything when he isn't doing his duties with the underworld or when he's with me and Jason.' Chiron nodded and bowed once again before cantering away, probably to tell the head councillors of the campfire.


	8. Introductions and messages

Percy

Later at the campfire I told Chiron how to introduce us and we obediently waited in the shadows as he stood at the bright campfire.

'Campers, you have probably been wondering why there are new cabins beside the big house.'

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth sit straighter from where she was sitting with her brother Malcom. 'I woud like to introduce our new activites director and his council Percy?' Chiron finished as I stepped out of the shadows much to the surprise of the campers. I could see Annabeths face stained with tears.

'Hey, Im sure you remember me . I am Percy, son of Posideon. But recently by the will of the fates I have become Percy, titan of time, swordmanship, heros and your new Director.'

'Why the hell would you be a titan prissy ?' yelled Clarisse. She was answered by lightening striking her feet. The rest of Camp stifled their laughter. I grinned

'And now because the titan council is near extinction, let me introduce the new generation first my ambassdors, Jason god of storms and Loyalty and Nico king of Ghosts, god of the fallen and Loyalty.

Jason and Nico stepped from the shadows. Clarisse yelped when she saw Jason crack his knuckles menacingly . The rest soon followed them. Suddenly, the campers bowed to me and them, cheering. I smiled and nodded, instructing the rest to do the same. As the campers left, I turned to the others.

'Guys just go have a look in your cabins Leo ill take you to the forges tomorrow and Jason and Piper go to Camp Jupiter and inform Reyna better take Frank when you do incase Octavian is around.' They nodded and Jason turned to me 'Do You want us to go now Perce?' I shook my head. 'Nah it can wait till tomorrow.' They bowed to me as they flashed out.

I turned to find Hermes smiling at me. 'Oh hey Hermes, Why are you here?' Hermes grinned ' Heard your thought about messaging Posideon and Artemis and besides, need to make sure my children dont steal your pretty symbols of power.' I burst out laughing. Theivery was the one thing every child of Hermes shared.

'Can you first go to Posideon and tell him that I am going to bring Leo down to the forges tomorrow so that he can see how the cyclops work.' Hermes nodded and gestured for me to continue ' Then go to Artemis and invite her to camp Halfblood because I actualy need her help in regards to what in hell Apollo and her do for her duties.' Hermes chuckled

'Gold for your thoughts?'

I sighed same old Hermes. Clicking my fingers, a pair of celestial bronze winged shoes appeared. I tossed them to a gleeful Hermes as he flashed away.


	9. Jakelopes

**A/N : Don't own a thing . **

**Cheers for the reviews, favourites and likes. This is my first fanfic so it means a lot. **

**Oh and mayram950, I am thinking of enemies. I'll try and not be clichéd. **

Artemis

We were camped in Central Park, New York hunting the Chimera when Hermes appeared. I had told my hunters of Percy's accession to Titan status and the new titan council, and I could tell their respect of the son of Poseidon had only deepened. The only male ever to gain the respect of hunter, and her merry band of man-hating companions. As the hunters sat around the campfire, I let my thoughts drift to the new handsome titan.

His invitation to come to Camp had been vague, but it left me secretly hoping that he would come in person to invite me, that he might actually like me. But then again he might be too afraid that I would turn him into a jackelope. But I wouldn't do that. Not to him.

Thalia nudged me , gesturing to a smiling Hermes standing beside my tent and my hope lifted. 'Yes brother, what is it?' I asked kindly. Hermes was annoying, but he was better than Ares or Apollo. The god of thieves and pranks smiled cheerfully 'Hello Artemis, I have just came to say that the young titan Percy requests you and your hunters appearance at Camp Half-blood he also says that your hunters can stay at his cabin. I nodded and he flashed off.

I turned to my hunters, to my lieutenant 'Lets go to Camp'

Percy

About an hour after I saw Hermes, Artemis appeared looking flustered. I jumped to my feet and bowed. 'Lady Artemis lovely to see you' Artemis grinned and waved my bow off. 'Stand Percy you are actually more powerful than I.'

I smiled, 'But you have the power that most males fear.' I made sure to choose my word carefully after all, it was my first day on the job. I didn't need to be turned into a small furry horned creature. To my surprise, Artemis blushed and didn't look me in the eye. ' That maybe so Percy, but even an immortal can have regrets. Now why did you ask for me?' she finished curiously. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. I saw the woman instead of the goddess with her silver crescent eyes and long auburn hair.

Then I blinked

I couldn't

I am in love with Artemis. The Dam maiden goddess.

'Percy' Artemis touched my arm, concerned. I jumped and looked her in the eye ' Sorry milady shall we go to your chariot? ' It is time for the moon to rise don't you think?

As we flashed away , do you want to know my one thought?

Hello Jackelopes.

Artemis

As I steered the chariot across the sky, I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Smiling, I put the chariot on auto pilot and turned to face the slightly golden titan. 'Percy why did you choose your friends to become your council? surely you do not need advice?' I said this hoping to wound his ego, if he had one.

Percy looked at me in such sadness that I regretted ever saying it. ' My lady I made my friends immortal because I have enough deaths on my conscious to bear anymore. I made them my council because they are a sort of Damage control. My friends have the best points of their parents but have control over their abilities.' I sat there pondering his words. His friends of course had not seen the amount of wars my siblings and I had seen, but Percy was right his friends were made up of the best points of Olympus but they did not have the paranoia and hatred that my siblings had.

' True, Percy true. may I ask, will you ever love again after the daughter of Athena broke your heart ?' I attempted nonchalance, but hope was in my words.

He stood and cupped my chin in his hand 'Never say Never.' and he flashed out, leaving me grinning.

On Olympus

'Husband what are you doing?'

Hera walked to Zeus's side as he watched Artemis on a screen of fire. Zeus smirked as he waved a hand through the flame disintegrating it. ' My daughter is in love with our new titan and he feels the same.' Hera looked at her husband and brother in surprise. He had always been protective of Athena and Artemis. He put his face in his hands, his age showing in his tired eyes.

' My daughter has fought all her life, from the moment she was born as you know very well she deserves some sort of comfort and solace .I approve of the match'

Hera looked at her husband and brother stunned. Athena and Artemis were the apples of Zeus's eyes ' Will you tell her you approve?' she asked timidly.

Zeus grinned. ' I said I approved, I didn't say I wasn't going any fun with them'


	10. We enter the sky council

**A/N: Don't own a thing. **

Percy

I flashed away, hoping to be in the big house in Camp, but I ended up somewhere completely different. I was in a startling white room that was like a long corridor.

'Percy?'

I turned to find Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason pick themselves up from the ground. They looked terrified. ' Where do you think we are ?' asked Jason.

'I could tell you the answer'

I turned to face a man in white armour. he had a long chesnut beard, twinkling blue eyes and short, curly chestnut hair. Imagine a brown haired santa clause, but in this case he was muscled and thin, not fat and jolly.

'Greetings Heroes, titan. I am Ouranos Primordial god of the skies.'

Artemis (5 years later)

It has been five years since my father and uncles demigod children disappeared. The seas are angry, the skies dark, and the monsters are now actually terrified of going to the underworld. Apparently Uncle has become more severe in his torture. My hunt aswell, has been affected. Pheobe, who was first Zoe then Thalias friend, went into hunter mode. She no longer cares for anything only her own survival. For which I pity her. I know from experiance the solitary life is not a good one. I changed when I fell in love with Percy.

But then again, I never did tell him that I loved him.

And I did, very much.

When Percy and the others disappeared, the campers were heartbroken, along with the child of Aphrodite, Athena and the son of Mars. I accepted the girls, albeit reluctantly on the account of the daughter of Athena, but the mars boy frank, went very much the same way as Pheobe. He now is praetor of Camp Jupiter, because he knew Percy had faith in him to do a good job of it.

But now, people are beginning to grieve the loss of the demigods. The simple reason: Another War. The lord Erebus and Nyx rose from their sleep lat year and move against us Olympians. Their children, the surviving titans dither on whether they want to be on our side or not because they had respected Percy to a degree despite his minor killing of most of their family.

'My Lady!'

I snapped out of my reminising to face a bright red faced Pheobe who was holding her side. Now as a hunter, we don't get out of breath, unless we're particulary frantic. 'What is it Pheobe?' I aske urgently for I knew for her to be in this state it must be life threatening.

'Activity on the border Mylady you better come you aren't going to believe it otherwise' she gasped. I nodded 'Ill come'. I followed as she ran into the forrest. One we had reached the edge of camp, I saw five figuires standing in shadow 'Reveal yourselves !' I yelled summoning my bow, my weapon of power. The response wasn't what I was expecting.

They chuckled.

Then one of them stepped into the light and pulled her hood down. Pheobe and I gasped when we saw the familiar short black hair and electric blue eyes. ' Thalia?' I asked uncertain. She nodded and grinned ' Hello myLady having a nice day? would it be okay if my friends stay in camp for a while ? I know the girls dont like males but I don't think, you especially won't object to _these males' _

I stood there stunned, at her nonchalance . Olympus had been looking for these demigods for five very long years. Then she gestured to her 'friends'.

When she gestured, her friends took off their hoods. And there they were. Jason Grace, my roman half-sibling, the son and daughter of Hades and pluto Nico and Hazel. My eyes began to water as I saw the last one pull down his hood. It was Percy Jackson. My love.

He smiled at me ' Hello Artemis, Missed me?'


	11. And return to Olympus

Artemis

Once we had got back to camp, my hunters just sat there stunned. Until, they simultaneously ran at Thalia and a rather surprised Percy. I turned away, anger boiling inside when I saw Annabeth and Piper the daughters of Aphrodite and Athena, approach Jason and Percy.

When I turned back I saw Annabeth was back with the hunters, Piper was hanging around Jsons neck and Thalia was throwing smug smiles at a reddened Percy. Taking this as a good sign I iris messaged father.

'Father?'

Zeus appeared after a couple of seconds holding the shoes Percy had given Hermes. They were Hermes favourite, so he must've been annoying father again. To prove my point, an enraged Hermes bellowed in the background: 'Dad I'll go to Othrys just give me the dam shoes BACK!'

' Hermes for the love of all shut the - Yes daughter?'

'Summon the Olympians for a meeting now.'

Father raised an eyebrow 'Good news?'

I grinned 'The best' and with that I cut the connection and turned to my hunters and the new people ' We're going to Olympus Percy bring your council and Thalia with you.' Percy nodded and said 'You first my lady'

Percy

After Artemis had flashed out, we all flashed outside the throne room on Olympus. Thalia grinned at me ' At least we're here now so we don't need to listen to Percys moping.' The others sniggered while I rolled my eyes. I knew how long sh had been waiting to say that.

'Come in Percy'

I looked at the others 'Showtime.'

We flashed in as one, with Jason taking Thalia. When we appeared before the Olympians, they gasped. Dad, Hades and Zeus sprinted towards their respectful kids, Zeus and Hades crushing Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel into the same hugs. They stood back and smiled at us. I honestly hadn't seen dad and my uncles this happy before. They walked towards their thrones and I summoned mine so they could all sit at the bottom. Zeus turned to me, still smiling. 'So nephew where in my name have you been?' I looked down at my council and Thalia, who gave me the thumbs up.

'After that night, we were summoned by Ouranos. He told us that there was a war coming and we had to harness our powers so we would be near your standards uncle, in order to win. So we spent the next five years training and summoning allies. Ouranos has aggreed to send back fallen warriors that have been sent to his kingdom.' Artemis's eyes watered for what I hoped was Zoe and not my brother Orion. Having met the man, I do aggree he is an idiot.

Zeus started laughing and hugged me. 'Thank you Percy Thank you nephew now the tians...' I waved my hand ' Ill go to Orthys and talk to them tomorrow.' I replied. Hermes looked relieved. Zeus nodded 'Alright, meeting adjourned' . And with that , the Olympians began to flash away until it was just me, dad , Artemis and my council. Dad Artemis and I shrunk down to my councils size. Dad hugged me again and whisphered ' Ill take the council back to camp, after all _there are things that need your attention.' _I looked at him as he smiled. I know Im a seaweed brain, but even I knew what he was hinting at I just wondered how he knew. ' Sounds good dad' I gestured to my friends that my dad was going back to camp with them. They all looked smug while Nico gave me a thumbs up. Once they flashed away, I turned to Artemis who seemed to be trying to memorise the pattern on the floor.


	12. Finally

**A/N: Cheers for the reviews. a) don't own a thing, and b) enjoy. **

Artemis

I waited back because I had to tell Percy how I felt about him. But my courage had disappeared somewhat. I waited idly as he talked with Posideon and was surprised when he stayed behind. He turned and asked shyly 'May we talk mylady?' offering me his arm. i took it and was instantly englufed in Percys arms as we flashed away. I snuggled in peacefully, just happy to have him near.

When we reappeared, we were in a palace I had never been before. After a moment I realised it must have been Percys palace since I hadn't set foot in it yet. I disintangled myself and stood beside him keeping my eyes to the floor.

'Artemis?' I still stared at the floor

'My lady..'

'Pheobe Artemis will you please look at me!'

I snapped my head up at that. No one was supposed to know that name. stupid mother. I glared at him while he smiled.

Percy

She stood there glaring at me while I silently wished I hadn't called her Pheobe Artemis. Summoning my courage, I cupped her chin in my hand like I did on the chariot five years earlier. 'My lady I will understand if you do not feel the same way, but I love you.' Reaching down, I kissed her for what I intended to be quickly on the lips. I was pleasantlty surprised however when she reached up and deepened the kiss. After a moment, we sprung apart.

Smiling, I put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into me contedly. 'You have no idea how long I have waited for that...' she murmured into my chest.


	13. Teasing and terror

**A/N: I do know the chapters are short, the next three aprox will be long PROMISE :) Don't own a thing :)**

Well, you can imagine the teasing we get, well, Artemis gets. It's now a week since we kissed and we're in yet another council meeting. Damm these are worse the Ouranos sky council meetings. And they were VERY bad. Then again, it was probably the first meeting in memory that the Olympians didn't argue. they simply looked smug and smiled. At Artemis and I. Blushing heavily, Artemis glared at Zeus 'Isn't there SOMETHING, we can discuss?' she asked emphasising each word.

I sighed in relief when I saw Zeus become thoughtful. At the bottom of my throne, my council amused themselves. Since Thalia had been with us in the skies, I had elected her apart of my council. She was now Minor goddess of lightening,torture and bravery.

(Hazel already has self sacrifice, imagine what it took for Thalia to sacrifice herself for Annabeth and Luke.)

Regretfully, because of her elevation to goddess status, she had to give up her position of Leutennant of Artemis. Artemis had been sad to see her go, but she imediately realised that since Thalia was my cousin, like Nico and Jason she was around me most of the time and since I was normally with Artemis these days ...

You get the gist of it.

(Not like that you dirty minded people)

I suddenly realised that Zeus was looking at me quite gleefully. Being the god of theatrics and having two sons that were eternal mishief makers, him looking gleeful wasn't a good sign. I raised my head to look at my uncle 'What is it?' I asked wearily.

_I swear if its another quest, Im having a serious sit down with three elderly ladies_.

Zeus leaned back in his throne and put his hands behind his head. 'Oh nothing, you just haven't been to Othrys yet' he replied innocently. I gulped.

Stepping up from my throne I caused my council to scatter. Shrinking down, I turned to my council, my friends. ' I am going to Othrys. and you're coming with me.'

It was needless to say, they all held onto each other in a death grip as I flashed them away.

(They hadn't been before, so I had to take them so they knew where to go)


	14. AN: Intermission

A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews, likes and such what I promise there will be at least 10 more chapters but can you guys do me a favour and make me a prophecy? Crap at rhyming

make sure to mention fatal flaws

if you'll do it it would help a lot

lady grey


	15. othrys and old foes

Once we had landed at the Hesperides gardens, Percy looked around cautiously for Zoes sisters, the Hesperides. They didn't exactly like him. Thalia tugged on Percys arm 'Come on kelp head your already a week late' This seemed to snap Percy out of his trance, and he marched through the gate, his council just keeping up .

As Percy and his council entered the throne room, the remaining titans stood and bowed to them, making them feel awkward. Iapetus stepped forward

'Ah, Jackson finally came did you?'

Percy

Blood rushed to my face as I sat on my throne that sat to the right of Iapetus. My council gathered at my feet staring determidely at the floor. Iapetus sat back on his throne, and the rest followed. Smiling slightly, Iapetus, or BOB smiled 'Since Lord Percy has decided to appear with his council we will inform him of the threats that he, Olympus and we, now face. I straightened. _Why wasn't I summoned sooner ? _I thought worriedly.

'Ah but you were having fun with my daughter no?'

I felt myself blush and forced myself to focus on Iapetus. Not Leto, who was smirking. 'What threat Lord Iapetus?' I asked swallowing. Iapetus didn't answer however, Tethys did.

'I am sorry lord, but my husband and Hyperion still move against your father under the seas. '

I gulped. The last time Oceanus attacked, Atlantis barely survived, let alone its king. Now he has Hyperion. Crap. I looked at each of the titans in turn. They were the ones that swore never to go against Olympus again. Some really surprised me like my grandmother Rhea or Tethys since it was their husbands that mostly had it out for me.

'If Oceanus or Hyperion have enough power to destroy Atlantis Hell, Olympus who would you move with ? If you say them I will not disrupt this council. I know I have taken away your loved ones.' I said slowly, careful not to offend anyone.

The titans looked at each other and shrugged ' You Percy because if we're honest your doing a better job of being a titan than _they _ever did ' Iapetus replied.

I nodded once, swallowing each mouthful. ' Well, with your permission Iapetus may I inform the Olympians?' Iapetus bit his lip. ' You can Percy, but can you do it after you have spoken to my son and his daughters? they wish to speak with you'

I could feel ice being pored into my body as I turned to the solem Atlas.

**A/N: the usual, don't own a thing. And yeah, there will be a sequel to this and I am writing a harry Potter one, so keep a look out in the coming weeks.**

**Reviews have been brilliant thanks guys. Honestly didn't think it was any good.**


	16. A gift is given

A/N :Dom't own a thing

Percy.

Nico and Thalia went to stand beside me, but I waved them off. I was curious what Atlas would want.I knelt so I was eye to eye with the old titan. 'Atlas?' I queried, as his head snapped up. To my surprise, Atlas did no scream or glare . He smiled.

'Daughters'

Suddenly, The Hesperides appeared, making me step back in fear because I thought they never left the garden. One of them chuckled and stepped forward 'Do not fear Lord, we will not kill you. In fact, we request a favour.' My eyebrows rose why in Hades would Atlas need a favour off of me?

The titan turned again, so he stood straighter with his burdern. 'My daughters and I since your assecion have been going over morales and we have realised we have a large apology to make.' Thalia gasped, making Percy terrified of what Atlas was going to say next.

'We wish to speak to my daughter the huntress . We wish to speak to Zoe Nightshade'

I stood there speechless. However, it was part of Ouranos alliance that he would return fallen warriors so I replied steadily. 'Actually Atlas-' then I heard Ouranos voice in my head.

This one is not part of the alliance Percy . You have already done me many favours. I will simply send her back no questions asked because I forsee she will be needed in this war.

Ouranos you do not owe me any favours I didn't do those things just to get them.

I know Lord, but I will do you one last favour out of repect for your person when the time is right.

(Remeber this!)

I thanked Ouranos and turned to Atlas 'Your daughter will return and I will try andd get her to talk to you all.' Atlas and the Hesperides nodded as my council and I flashed away to the Olympian throne room.

What we found there surprised me more than my conversation with Atlas and the Hesperides.


End file.
